A City Of Dreams
by Kayla Di'Angelo
Summary: A football player, whose little sister got hurt
1. Chapter 1

"Girl, where have you been, if you stayed in there any longer I would get you myself." Jamal Hawkins said. We was a sophomore at Olympus high. He was waiting on me as I exited the football field he was about 6 foot even.

"Yeah right, Coach zhang would drag you ass off the field. " I said. Fixing my braids putting them in a ponytail. I hugged him a placed a short kiss on his lips.

"Dang Kayla you wore that to school. Those shorts are short." He said he broke into a popular song

 _Body like a model_

 _Booty so colossal_

 _I wanna grip her like the bottom of the bottle_

"Shut up "I blushed a little for my caramel skin turned red.I always felt special when I'm with mal.I sat on the trunk of his white Lexus.

"What don't girls be buggin' how guys ain't honest. It the truth you do have a body like a model " he said I pecked his lips

"No I have the body of a football player."I said smiling. He gave me squinty face

"One Angel don't say that cause I don't see you like that all hairy and I would never date a boy I ain't gay." He said at first serious then ending it jokingly . I got down of the car and got in it.

" Man take me home."I said pushing him playfully.

* * *

"Thanks mal" I said getting my stuff. I gave him a long kiss.

"Bye Kayla"he said letting me out.I went in the house. Only thing I heard was.

"KAYLA BIANCA MCALLISTER DI' ANGELO" I SIGHED. All four names what did I do wrong.

" What perce." I said. Putting my bags by the door.a man with pale skin and dark brown hair almost black. Those sea green eyes burned into my heart.

" Ms. Grace said you failed your first math testes you were suppose to get it signed."I shrugged my shoulders."last week"

"I didn't fail any test Annabeth I mean miss grace can't stand me." I said ploping down on the couch. My six year old sister Kira came downstairs in a pink dress she looked like she would murder percy for putting her in the dress. Im a tomboy and my sister is too we don't own dresses and skirts. Our style is jeans t-shirt and converse.

"Oh you look so cute." He said touching the Satan bow in the front

"No offense but girl look rediculous. Go change ."I said . I went upstairs with her "the we can burn the dress". She gave me a shark like grin . She changed into a saints t shirt and some dark colored jeans.

" ready. " she said twirling she gave me the cup cake dress.

" go downstairs and get some marshmallows,gram cracker,and some chocolate."I said she nodded I went outside but the dress in the little one came out arms full. She plopped it by my feet. Dad came out with a lighter.

" What you two doing bella? " he said

"We making s'more"I said getting some fire wood out the garage

"Is this the dress Percy bought " he said taking it out thdress out the pit.

"Put it down." I said .Percy came out.

" What the hell." He said snatching the dress out of his hand.

"Percy, that dress was ugly. Daddy put it back in the dire pit please gave me the lighter. " I said

"Yeah ain't no way in hell I'm wearing that dress. " Kira said crossing her arms over her chest . That was the first time I heard my little sister curse.

" Kira you ain't supposed to say that. " I said

"Go to your room. " Dad said

"Percy said it why he didn't get sent to his room? " she said pouting.

"Cause dad has special punishment for Percy." I said giving the a pale man a glare.

" Kayla." Dad said giving me glares.

"Hey ain't it true."I asked they gave me course looks " I'm going to Mal's"

"Can I go?"Kira asked

"Yeah go get you stuff. Oh by the way if driving your truck " I ran in the house and packed some clothes and put it in my backpack.A wedding gift grandpa Hades he got percy and dad a blue and black escalade. Kira got in the truck with a Saints drawstring bag. She got in the front

" No little one in the back. Get in the back."I said sternly

"Your mean."she whined.

"If I'm mean go back in the house." I said she got in the back . It was quiet until I turned on the thing I heard was

 _slim thick with yo cute ..._

 _I might buy you a new bag_

 _Dang so fine a bought a new jag_

 _Dang top down ain't no do rag_

"I didn't do it." KiraSaid

"I know" we pulled into the drive way of Hawkins house.I got out and knocked on the door. Mal opened the door with no shirt on displaying the delicious eight pack.

" Percy getting on your nerves again." He said

" yeah." I said .Kira came from behind me " she wants to play with Dez." A mini mal came dashing to the door

"Is that my Kira ." He said he hugged her tight.

" Hey get off me trying touch my booty." She said me and mal were laughing." That ain't funny"

"Go play or I'll take you and let dad lecture you." I said she ran in the house.

"You wanna talk about it." He said

'" Sure, I really came so we can be alone." Please tell me your folks ain't here? " I asked

"Your in luck they aint" he said giving me a slick grin. I smiled. He let me in. We went into his room, I sat on his bed. He got on top of me and kissed me he chuckled against my lips.I heard a started to kiss my neck.

" did you hear that." I asked.

" No baby." He said. I heard a small voice

"Dez stop" it was kira's small voice.

" please Mal get off me."I said he looked confused, but he opened my wishes.

"Why?"

"I think Dez hurt Kira." I said

" No not my little brother." He said. I heard her scream again.

"KAYLA!"

Our eyes connected with each other. We rushed into the little boys room. Dez was on top of her. Kira's pants and underwear where by her ankes. His pants here grabbed the little boy off of grabbed for me . I was still in shock what happened. Mal hit me an the shoulder hard.

" go take your little sister home now." Mal said strictly.

" okay." I grabbed her and took her in the bathroom.

"Kayla my legs hurt." She pulled her pants on her waist.I heard Mal fuss at the little boy." Is Dez in trouble"

" yeah we need to go home." I said I picked her up exited the house. I got in the truck. I wanted to murder the little boy for hurting my baby sister.I put my head on the steering wheel.

"Angel can we go home please." Kira asked holding back a sob. I drove home

When we got home I made Kira take a bath.

"Kayla you are so grounded" Percy said.

" Okay percy." I said in monotone voice.

" bambina you okay." Dad asked

" Yeah pa'pa" I said still monotone.

"Necesito mi mamá" Kira said in her purple pajamas _.I need my mom_

" baby, what you talking about?" Dad asked. I picked her up and took her in her room.I hugged her close to me.

"Kayla what did Dez do to me " she whispered.

"Something that boys shouldn't do." I said softly. She fell asleep in my arms. I pulled the covers back and put the sleeping child under the cover. I went into my room, and did something I didn't do ever since I was five. I cried into my pillow like a little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

I was at my locker getting my books for room. Mal came up to my locker. I couldn't control my anger

" Where did he learn it from." I asked.

"I don't know Angel." He said softly

" I know who you did." I said

"Angel, it wasn't me who taught the boy how to have sex." Mal said touching my shoulder."is she okay?"

"Yeah she had a bad dream last didn't tell me what it was about . " I said. I pressed my ear against his heart

" Baby, I understand why you all upset but don't you think you taking this a bit to the heart"

"That's my little sister that's why." I said.

"And it reminds me of when I was her age someone hurt me like that." I wanted to say but I can't and won't I need to take it to grave my it's needed.

" earth to Kayla earth to kayla." He said snapping his finger in my face

"I'm sorry baby." I grabbed my books, kissed his cheek,and went to my class. I went to the classroom I sat beside my best friend Tyra and Addie.

" Hey Angel what sup." Tyra said fixing her crochet braid in a ponytail.

" What sup y'all .I said I placed my bag on the floor. A blonde hair lady with a gray top and skinny jeans with white converse. It didn't look like Mrs Grace.

" Who dat." Addie whispered.

"I guess that Annabeth " I whispered back.

"Good morning class." She said. " Kayla my test."

" you know Percy didn't sign my test"I said rolling my I eyes." Percy don't ever do anything" the class snickered. She looked at me like she was insulted.

"Okay kayla I'll talk to coach Zhang about that mouth of yours." She said.

"I'ght I'ght Annie can't you take a joke?" I said chuckling. I saw Tyra go through her backpack grab some pink duct tape. She tore a piece off and put it over my mouth .

"Shut up big mouth." Tyra shouted. Every laughed

When all my classes were over and football practice felt like hours. A black naisan pulled up. I recognized it. A light skinned lady with black braid Dark blue dress with black heels.

" ma" I hugged her tight.

" Hey baby." She said he ran her finger through my braids.

"Ma, percy is gone can you please come from dinner"I asked excitedly

"Sure, honey I always thought Nico was good company." She said we got back in the car and went home. I came in ma came in after me.

"Mommyyyyy."Kira said hugging her leg.

"Hey, little one "she said picking up the small child.

" Hey kayla." Dad said he came out of his room with a black t-shirt and faded jeans" Hey Dora" he sounded so uncofortable.

"Hey Nico can I get a hug"she said opening her arms a little. He hugged her tight. In her heels she was taller than him.

" Momma, guest what I'm on the football team."I said grabbing her helmet out of my bag. "Percy says it's a waste of time but eff him." We chuckled..

"Good what you number please don't tell me you jinxed my number. " she asked

"No, I'm good." I said.I

" I guess the apple don't fall far from the tree." Shea said smiling.

"Well dinners almost ready." Dad said

" Okay," I said

"What time is Percy coming back?"Ma asked.

"I don't know. " Dad said. Kira sat in my lap.

"So Kira you and Dezmen still friends." Our big smile faded. The topic of Dez scared me cause I unlike me she would tell mom and dad"what's wrong baby"

"Nothing, me a Dez are cool." She said darkly.

" What's wrong bambina"ma said picking her up.

" Nothing ma " she said.

" Kira something wrong with you. You are giving me that look that you hidingsomething from me. " ma said

" ma can I talk to you privately come on Kira. " I said. The small child followed me to the backyard .

"If I tell you this you can't tell nobody not even dad and Percy. "I said

" I wouldn't trust that homewrecking slut with any of my business. " she said

" Dez was trying to show me the stuff that Mal and kayla do. He got on top of me and kissed me on the lips and my neck. I felt his hand unzipped my jeans. I told him to stop. He said I was a acting like a big baby. He stuck his thing in me. Ma it hurt so bad. It still hurts . " She said she was sobbing

" baby it's gonna be okay. " she said " I take that back boys ain't supposed to do that to girls . "

"Ma He said at school if I told anyone he would hurt me. " she said

"Then it's official Dezmen Hawkins is a little don't know how to treat girls." I guess it's my turn. So much for taking it to my grave.

" ma remember when you dad , aunt Hazel, uncle Frank, and uncle Leo planed a get together and you left me with Luke. He crept in the roomorning I was sleeping in. I was a little older than kira and at the time I was curvy. He raped me. I thought it was my fault, but then I thought it was your fault, nowhere saying it it's Luke's fault he wastheignorant bastard who touched me. " I said. I sobbed

"Angel, we never left you with Luke we left you with." She paused like she solved a puzzle and she didn't like the image. Dad came out Kira was on the ground crying softly in head her knees.

" What's going on"he asked I carried her upstairs, and opened the window hear their conversation

" who did you let that little. "Ma said frustrated

"What are you talking about?" Dad asked

"It typical the man who got rejected by the adult. He would go for the children." She said pacing

" who"

" your little plaything Percy. Your slut raped my daughter and either you kick him out or I'm taking them to live with me cause ain't no way in hell my bambina are living with a person who can harm them" one reason I didn't wanna tell ma.

" okay percy's gone" he said.

" thank you Nico it was interesting to see you" she said stopped crying and was sleeping slightly snoring Imma have me a bonfire tonight.I thought he might as well leave the relationship like he came. With nothing.I grabbed all his clothes photo albums and put it in them fire pitt and burned it I got some marshmallows, gram cracker, and some chocolate. Kira came down. I passed her a put the marshmallows on the end.

"Girls," Dad said he looked at the fire." Are y'all using percy's as fire wood" we nodded

" he should leave the relationship like he came."I passed dad a stick. He took it and added a marshmallows

"We're lucky prenubutional agreements are a bitter bite in the ass." He said putting the stick in the fire.

"Thank you daddy." I whispered

"I'm sorry I left you with that creep." He said.

"I have a few unchild friendly words I have to say but the little one is here."I said smiling

" you gotta mouth like your momma. Well you got everything like your momma her smile, her laugh,her voice . I remember when you were little Dora would just sing to you all day." He said with a dopey grin on his face it started to get dark.I heard the truck pull in the garage.

" percy's here how are you gonna tell him." I asked.

" I'll tell him"Kira asked raising her hand like she was in school.

" okay Kira I'm allowing you to say two curse words." I said. She went in the house I watched from the door.

" my momma said get your tail out my my daddies muthafucking house you homewrecking slut. And she hopes you go to hell for what you did to my sister." She said putting her hands on her little hips looking like ma." Bye Felicia " she said going upstairs. I took me a inch of my life not to laugh at his face. It was a mixture of shock, confusion, and anger. " she stayed in her range of two official curse words I don't know if slut is a curse word yet." I said trying to contain myself.

"NICOOOOOO"he screamed from upstairs. We went upstairs into his room.

"Where are my close." He asked

" in the fire pitt baby. You took my angels childhood your getting your ass out of my house even if I have to drag you out." He said. I heard Kira giggle.

" get out you fag, no walls , having ass bitch." I said flexing my hand as if I was doing what are dose.

"Fine but don't come running to me when you start to miss my beautiful tight ass." He said

" trust me I won't" Dad said

" bye bitch." I said waving . I ran downstair. And grabbed his keys and shoved them down my pant leaving the key to the ignition available for to see. It just a test to see if he would give into temptation he stared at me in discust

"Oh,my God I just got a blue escalade truck. It ain't in your name ha ha." I said. He left the house.

"Angel.I'm glade you like your Truck but you but dad is still mad at you for not telling him before the slut moved in." Kira asked.

"Kira you can stop calling him that I'll tell him in the morning. Good night. The dream of the bad step dad was over thank god


	3. Chapter 3

" Dora"s he's gone ." Dad said the next day. It was a Saturday it was beautiful outside .

"Ma can we on a picnic. Like old time as a family" I asked." We can go in my slight used truck.."

"You gave her Percy's truck " she said.

" Yeah it was a free car she had been begging for one." He said.

"Okay." She said" sure angel"she said giving me small smile.

" What should we eat.?" Dad asked

"Tuna panninies dad make the best Italian food " Kira said .

" Okay if it makes the little one happy. '"He said. "I got papers to grade"

" Okay and I gotta go back to work." Ma said picking Kira up.

" please momma you work to hard have a day out to spend time with your girls." I said .

"Oh don't make me feel guilty for working." Ma said.

" Ma, please." Kira said crossing her arms over her chest.

"All right you got me you always bring the pup in it. " she said.

" I don't understand you two why did you get a divorce? " Kira asked

" because of messed distraction called Percy. "A Said.

" Oh never mind." I said. A someone knocked on the door.I answered it. It was Mal and Dez.

" Go home please I'll call you later Please." I begged Kira was behind me.

" the hell do you wan? " she asked

" I'm sorry I'm so sorry Kira I swear."he said he kissed her cheek. She pushed him and hit him upside the head.

" That's for touching me, and for for threatening me asshead."she said

" Didn't you hear me." He said.

"Yeah and I remember what you did it wasn't right. Dez go home before you get hurt." She said with a hint a anger and sympathy. Mal hit him softly on the shoulder. He ran to the car.

" He's been licring his would da in peace." Mal said. I looked down at kira

"Go with ma and dad ." I said.

" okay" she ran back outside.

" take him home I don't wanna spook her anymore and come right back." I said.

" What's wrong Angel? " He asked

"I gotta tell you something. " I said "

"No tell me now." He said.

" hurry up and take him home and come back please Mal. " I said with a edge in it. He gave me a confused look, yet he understood.


End file.
